Hang His Jersey
by onethatgotawayx
Summary: I wanted to be the girl that made you hang up your jersey and say "I don't want to be a player anymore." NILEY. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. (:**

"Thanks for the ride." Miley muttered as she leaned over and placed a kiss on her fathers cheek before walking out the car.

As Miley stepped out the car and started making her way inside the school, she kept her eyes fix to the ground, while taking a few glances up, making sure not to bump into anyone. The halls were crowded and Miley bump into a few people and muttered an apology and kept on walking.

As she walked down the hall her eyes wandered towards _his_ locker. There he was. Laughing with his friends as if his world was perfect and hers was falling apart. As he was talking to his friend his eyes wandered towards the halls and looked at the petite brunette, but she quickly looked down at her converse and made her way to her locker.

"Hey, Miles." Mitchie said as she leaned toward Miley's locker. "I tried calling you last night, but you didn't pick up." Miley shrugged as she continued to put things in her locker. "I was doing homework and my phone died." Miley said in a soft voice.

Mitchie sighed as she saw the sadness in her best friends. Her eyes weren't glowing, she looks thinner and her smile isn't the same. "Miles, you know he isn't worth it right." Mitchie whispered to her best friend.

Miley closed her locker and stared at her best friend. "Listen, I am over that, so just drop it." she spat to Mitchie.

"Sorry, for try to be here for my best friend." Mitchie spat back. "I've been trying to help you get through this and all you fucking do is push me away."

Miley sighed as tears started to from in her eyes. "I am sorry Mitchie, it's just this is my first heart break and its-"

Mitchie interrupted her. "Its okay, how about tonight we drown our sorrows in ice cream, just you and me." Miley nodded as she wiped a few tears away. "I'd like that, I told Alex I'd meet up with her at her locker, you coming?" Miley asked.

Mitchie shook her head. "I need to head to history a bit early to talk about something with Mr. Robinson, meet me by the fountain before lunch?" Mitchie asked.

Miley nodded as she fixed the strap on her back pack and started walking down the halls looking down at her shoes. Mitchie sighed and made her way towards some ones locker.

There he was alone. It was very rare that he was alone. He was usually with his team mates and all the girls that throw themselves at them.

Mitchie walked up to him, as he was taking things out of his backpack and putting them in his locker. Mitchie tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Hey?" He said as he looked at her awkwardly. Mitchie flashed him a fake smile. "Hey, Nick." He closed his backpack and threw his backpack over his shoulder. "Can I help you with something?" Nick asked her.

"Well you see, I have a question." She told him. He leaned his shoulder towards the locker.

"Well you're a lying cheating jackass and everyday you seem like your life is perfect." Mitchie pointed out to him, he was about to respond but she soon interrupted. "I am not here to insult you, I am here to know how you can smile everyday, while Miley is suffering"

Nick stayed quite for a moment, and his eyes wandered towards Miley, who was standing by Alex's locker along with Taylor. Her arms were wrapped around her small figure and she was laughing at a joke that Taylor was saying along with Alex.

His eyes came back to Mitchie. "She looks fine." Mitchie shook her head. "Can't you see the way she is holding herself, or how that laugh isn't the laugh that she always laughed when you were around?" she asked him. He stayed quite. "Maybe it's true, maybe your just a player who will never quit his game."

Mitchie turned on her heel and walked away from Nick leaving him alone in the hall. He looked at Miley once more, before heading to his next class.

--------

Miley stood by the fountain as she waited for Mitchie to come. As she waited she had her arms around her waist and rocked back and fourth.

"Hey Miles, your sitting with us at lunch?" Taylor called out as he had an arm around Alex.

Miley nodded. "Yeah, I am just waiting for Mitchie." Alex nodded. "We will save you two a seat." Miley nodded once more and they both walked away.

Miley decided to seat on the fountain and lightly stroke the fountain with a smile small on her face as memories played in her head.

_LAST WEEK. _

"_I love you Miles." Nick said as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and she blushed to a light shade of pink. "Why are you blushing?" He asked her._

_Miley let out a small, soft giggle. "I am noting special, I wear t-shirts, converses and jeans. The only make up I wear is eye liner and I am super quite." She said. "Meanwhile, you're the most popular boy in this school, your captain of the football team and you can have any girl you want, and you choose me.?_

_He placed another kiss on her cheek. "Yeah, but your perfect and I choose you." he told her. She smiled and kiss him on his lips._

Miley's eyes collected tears once more as she remembered the pain and heartbreak he put her through. She was right, he could have any girl he wanted too and turns out he was having them behind her back.

"_Miles, I am sorry but I cant just be in one relationship, your just not as perfect as I thought you where."_

Those words are the reason Miley hasn't been lacking of sleep, the reason she hates coming to school and the reason she's been feeling like she isn't worth anything.

"Miles are you here?" She heard from a distance.

It was _Mitchie. _Miley quickly wiped her tears from her eyes. "Yeah, I am here."

Mitchie jogged up to Miley. "Sorry, teacher held me up after class for talking." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Its cool, now lets head to lunch." Miley said as she and Mitchie started walking towards the cafeteria. As they entered the cafeteria Miley saw the two empty seats next to Alex.

"Alex and Taylor saved us spots, I am not hungry so I will meet you there." Miley told her best friend. Mitchie looked at Miley. "What do you mean your not hungry?" Mitchie asked her. Miley shrugged. "I'm just not hungry." Miley said again. "No big deal, so you at the table."

Nick saw Miley walking towards Taylor's table with her head down. Mitchie's words were playing like a broken record.

"_Can't you see the way she is holding herself, or how that laugh isn't the laugh that she always laughed when you were around?"_

"Nick, are you excited?" Penny, the head cheerleader asked him. Nick shook his head. "Sorry, what are we talking about?" Nick asked.

"The football game at _6:30_, and how the sponsors from your dream university are going to be there." she said.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, super excited."

------

"So are you ladies going to the game tonight?" Alex asked Miley and Mitchie. As their other friends at the table, were having small talks.

Mitchie shook her head. "Nah, we are just going to chill at him." Alex nodded, as she realized the way Miley looked down at the table. "That sounds like fun." Alex said.

"Are you sure your not hungry?" Mitchie asked her best friend. "You can have my French fries." Miley nodded. "I am fine."

Mitchie sighed once more as she continued to eat her lunch.

--------

"Miles, I will head over your house around 7:00, kay?" Miley nodded. "I will order some pizza after you get there." Miley said and Mitchie nodded. "And I will bring the ice cream." She said.

Mitchie hugged Miley. "Well, your bus is all the way down to the right and mine is all the way down to the left, so we will talk later." Mitchie said as she pulled away.

Miley nodded. "Okay, we will talk later." Mitchie ran away as Miley turned around and started walking. She walked right past her bus and decided to walk home. It would take her like twenty minutes to get home by foot and she felt this was good for her.

-------------

Turns out it took her one hour in fifteen minutes, because of the past she was walking. As she removed her converse and threw them in the corner she decided to take a bath and relax. Her father was on a business trip for the weekend so it was just her.

As she walked upstairs, she stripped her clothes off and threw them in her hamper. She walked to her bathroom and climbed into the bath tub.

After her bath she put on a pair of boy shorts and a blue aeropostale tank top and jumped on her coach and turned on the TV. Her eye lids felt heavy due to the lack of asleep she had been getting lately.

Before she knew it, her eyes were shut and small snores were escaping her nose.

----------------

Miley's eyes fluttered open as she stretched from the coach and sat up. Her eyes glanced at the clock.

_6:45._

Mitchie should be here soon. Miley told herself as she got up and grabbed a drink of water. Her doorbell rung and confusion went through Miley's head.

"Mitchie's here early." Miley said to herself as she walked over to open the door, as she opened the door Miley's face fell.

"Hey." Nick said awkwardly as he stood in front of Miley in his football uniform. "What are you doing here?" She asked with no emotion in her voice.

He placed his hand and scratched his neck. "I need to talk to you." He said to her.

"Me and you have nothing to talk about." she said softly. He nodded and walked inside the house. "Yes, yes we do."

Miley threw her hands in the air. "Why are you here. You have a football game that basically sets your future." Nick shook his head. "My future is wherever you are." He said to her.

Miley shook her head. "No stop." She told him. "That's a lie."

"No, its not." He said. "I am sorry, I know I cheated on you! I am sorry for being such a player, but that's just-"

"That's who you are !" Miley shouted at Nick. Nick shook his head." Was" he said. Miley ignored him. "People told me you would never be interested in a girl like me, that you were just playing with me, but I didn't believe them, I knew you were a player but I still dated you. Want to know why?"

Nick looked at her and whispered "Why?"

"Because I was hoping to be the girl that made you hang up your jersey and say "I don't want to be a player anymore." That's all I wanted to be that girl." Miley said as she closed her eyes.

"Miley." Nick said.

Miley ignored him. "That's all I wanted. For you to love me and quit the game.

"I am done playing the game, my jersey is hung." Nick said.

Miley opened her eyes and looked at Nick.

"_I am done. Game over, the player is out the field."_

**Well, I am at my grandmas so I can write oneshots and work on stories (: so don't worry, I will be updating ;D so did you like this oneshot? I enjoyed writing it, I was looking at some quotes and decided to write this (:**

**Please review this, it would mean the world to me (: && maybe check out my stories (: thank you; Jennifer :]**


End file.
